


all I want to get is a little bit closer

by itsahockeynight



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hook-Up, Non-binary character, Not Hockey Players (Hockey RPF), Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Unsafe Sex, nb/m - relationship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsahockeynight/pseuds/itsahockeynight
Summary: Alex meets the most beautiful person in the world on a Friday night.
Relationships: Nicklas Backstrom/Alexander Ovechkin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67





	all I want to get is a little bit closer

**Author's Note:**

> this is deeply self-indulgent nonsense, sprung out of a bigger something that exists only in my head. I had the porny plotbunny, I wrote the porny fic. Jamie knows what they did.
> 
> title from tegan & sara's 'closer'
> 
> please note: although this is a PWP it _does_ have some gender stuff going on that I wasn't sure how to tag. if you need them, see end notes for details

Alex meets the most beautiful person in the world on a Friday night.

They lock eyes across the dance floor of Alex’s favourite queer bar. He knows better than to question these things, as they both drift towards each other. You don’t look at someone like that when you want to chat about the weather.

It’s a classy place, and the beautiful stranger is wearing a long wine-red dress that shimmers as they move. They’re taller than he is. Alex swallows.

They’re close enough that Alex can feel breath on his cheek. This is a mating dance. His partner is wearing gold mascara on long eyelashes, and lipstick the same shade as their dress. They’re looking at Alex like they’d like to eat him up. Alex wouldn’t object.

The dress has almost no back, something Alex discovers when he goes to put his arm around them. There’s miles and miles of smooth, warm skin with strong muscles shifting under his hand. He gets a provocative look levelled at him, and his hand very deliberately moved – down, onto their ass.

It’s a nice ass. He gives it a squeeze, and their hand curls around the nape of his neck.

The first kiss is quick and chaste, but the second is decidedly not. It sends a shiver up Alex’s spine. He sucks their bottom lip into his mouth and then moves lower, nibbling at their throat. That gets him yanked back up by his hair (yes) and a look that near-incinerates him (_fuck yes_).

The beautiful stranger mouths _come on_ and starts backing them out of the crowd. Alex gets with the program and steers them by the hips until they reach an outer wall.

Alex has never pinned someone several inches taller than him to a wall before, but he’s doing it now. They fumble around for a second until Alex slots their mouths together again, and then it’s all kissing and grinding against each other. There’s a knee-high slit in the dress. His new friend bites Alex’s ear lobe when he tries to slide his hand up it, teeth catching very deliberately on Alex’s diamond stud. It makes him moan and bury his face in their neck again. They catch him by both elbows, and Alex didn’t imagine the admiring way their hands drifted over his forearms first.

“Hey.” Alex hums an acknowledgement and looks up. “What’s your name?”

“Alex.”

“Hello Alex, I’m Nick.” Such a smooth, melodic voice. “I’ve got a dick, I hope that’s okay with you.”

“I know.” Alex grinds his leg between theirs. He’d thought that was an erection. “Can I suck it?”

“Maybe, if you’re good.”

That sounds _wonderful_. Alex kisses them again. “Okay. Can I buy you a drink?”

One drink becomes three, or four or five. He loses count, too busy staring at Nick’s broad shoulders and golden curls. Too busy trying not to slide out of his seat as Nick slowly strokes one hand up Alex’s thigh and leans in like every word Alex is saying is absolutely fascinating. It doesn’t matter how many drinks they have, Alex is good for it. As long as Nick keeps flirting, keeps flashing that sly smile his way.

Eventually Nick stands up, straightening their dress before leaning over Alex and pulling him to his feet by the shoulder of his vest. God, they’re so hot. Alex’s boner might never _ever_ go away.

Their faces are only an inch apart. Alex swallows. “Have I been good?”

Nick smiles. It’s such a beautiful smile. “Yes.”

“Can I –” Nick nods, hand still on Alex’s shoulder. They lick their lips, and it’s all Alex can do not to fall to his knees then and there. Instead he takes their hand and leads them around the back of the bar. Nick makes a noise of surprise but doesn’t resist. Alex knows the owners and the layout of the staff-only areas. He’s done this before.

“You know,” Nick says when Alex locks the door of the single-stall bathroom behind them, “I wasn’t expecting this.” They raise an eyebrow at Alex. “Got someone at home you don’t want me to meet?”

Alex laughs, surprised. “No, but don’t want to wait half-hour to suck you.” He catches Nick by the hips. “Unless you got a thing for sex in uber or something.”

“Fuck no.” Nick kisses him. “I’m not – _complaining_ – mm.”

They pass some time kissing and feeling each other up. They’re both kind of drunk, but it’s the good kind. The horny kind.

Then Alex slides his hand fully up the slit of Nick’s dress and swears, because Nick is wearing stockings and garters and Alex might actually die.

Nick giggles. “You like?”

“Fuck, baby.” He couldn’t dream up anything this good. Alex falls to his knees. “Fuck. Oh my God.” He pushes the dress up with shaking hands, Nick gathering the fabric out of the way at their waist. The stockings go just past the knee, with lace garters at mid-thigh. Nick’s thighs are like tree trunks. It’s not helping Alex’s situation at all. He mouths at the lace and kisses up, up, up.

Nick’s cock is trying to burst free from their black lace panties. Alex eases it out, careful not to tear anything. It’s all so beautiful. He’s so fucking lucky.

Alex licks up the length of their cock. The noises Nick’s making are obscene. One of their hands is tugging weakly at Alex’s hair, and their thighs tremble as Alex works as much of their cock into his mouth as he can. He starts spacing out pretty fucking fast, after that. Alex always gets like this when he sucks cock. It’s like worship. He _loves_ getting people off.

When Nick’s about to come they make a high, keening noise and jerk their hips. Alex chokes on it, but breaths through his nose and swallows most of the mess. He’s the hardest he’s ever been, and so happy he could sing.

Alex rests his cheek on Nick’s thigh and closes his eyes. He’s probably given Nick beard burn but can’t bring himself to feel bad about it. Give them something to remember him by.

“Hey.” Nick smooths down Alex’s hair. “You okay?”

“Mm.” Alex blinks. He’s not sure he could stand right now.

“Come on, come here.”

Alex wobbles to his feet and lets Nick prop him up against the counter before they undo his fly and work their hand into his boxers.

“Ngh.” He’s in heaven. “You’re so pretty.” Wait. “That’s okay to say? Pretty?”

The gold on Nick’s eyelashes glitters as they look up through them. They must have taken their shoes off at some point, to be looking up at Alex now. “Why not? You only tell girls that?”

“No.” He likes pretty anyone. Girls, boys, in between, whatever else people are. Alex reaches up to tangle his hand in Nick’s hair. “You – prettiest I ever see.” Nick squeezes Alex’s cock. “_Most_ beautiful.”

That earns him a chuckle as Nick’s hand moves faster. It’s the best thing he’s ever felt. “Flatterer.”

“S’true.”

Nick kisses him again, and Alex shivers, moans, comes.

Later, once they’ve cleaned up a bit, Nick hooks a finger in the buttons of Alex’s shirt and gives him a considering look. “How much do you come here?”

“Don’t know, few times a month.” He shrugs, then pokes his tongue through his teeth. “What, you want to make some plans?”

“Should I?” Nick leans in, smirking. “Maybe we could.”

Alex laughs and kisses them again.

**Author's Note:**

> gender stuff:  
\- non-binary character is referred to with neutral language (they/them, person, etc) throughout  
\- non-binary character is amab  
\- non-binary character is wearing a dress  
all I could think of were tags that _don't_ fit, so I hope this helps
> 
> *****
> 
> inspired by, though it doesn't really come through, [this video](https://twitter.com/Capitals/status/1206051250967461888) of the Caps shouting "sexy!" at Nicklas Backstrom.
> 
> if I can find the dress inspiration image, I'll add the link later
> 
> [tumblr](https://itsahockeynight.tumblr.com) || [twitter](https://twitter.com/tisahockeynight)


End file.
